Twitter Penyihir
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: Penyihir punya twitter! Apakah nama username mereka? Jangan pusing, karna saya telah menemukkannya! Warning inside! RnR? Edited! DiEdit karena banyak kesalahan! Sorry! UPDATE!
1. Introducing

**Twitter Penyihir**

**By: Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Harry Potter**

**By: J.K. Rowling**

**Pair: DRARRY, BZTN, RonMione, FredAngel,GeorgePansy dll!**

**Warn: BL, OOC, Alurnya pas mereka ditahun ke 6 ya! Bahasa Santai! Melanggar GuideLines karena ini bukan cerita! Voldie ga rese disini :D**

**Kalo di Twitter, yang ngetweet paling pertama dibawah, kalo disini biar gampang yang ngetweet pertama diatas ya? Biar nyambung ^^ Terus ini baru perkenalan, belum ada tweet-tweetan, Cekidot!**

**NB: Yang di bold, Username ya!**

**.**

**Introducing**

**.**

**HarryJPotter **Harry Potter

**Bio: **Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Half-blood ^^ Pacar dari **DraRryMalfoy** sejak 10.04.09 ILY :) Mention for Followback :D

**DraRryMalfoy **Draco Malfoy

**Bio**: Slytherin, Hogwarts, Pure-blood. **HarryJPotter** adalah milikku sejak 10.04.2009. Don't touch him, or I will give you 'avada kadavra'.

**RonWeasleyNotWeasel Ronald Weasley**

**Bio: **Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Red, Quidditch, Pure-blood. **HermioneGranger** adalah milikku. FOLLOW ME AND I WILL FOLLOWBACK! YEAH!

**HermioneGranger **Hermione Granger

**Bio: **Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Mud-blood, books. **RonWeasleyNotWeasel**. Mention for followback. Thanks.

**GuessThisGeorgeOrFred **Fred or George?

**Bio: **Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Red, Quidditch, Pure-blood. **MyNameAngelinaJolie** adalah wanita saya! (Bosen sama 'cewek' jadi ganti 'wanita'). Joke Forever!

**GuessThisFredOrGeorge **George or Fred?

**Bio: **Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Red, Quidditch, Pure-blood. **PansyHere** adalah perempuan saya! (Alasannya sama kaya **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred**. Tapi karena dia duluan pake kata-kata 'Wanita' aku mengalah memakai kata 'Perempuan'). Joke Forever!

**MyNameAngelinaJolie **Angelina Johnson

**Bio: **Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Half-blood. **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred** itu Fred dan dia pacarku ^^ Followback? Just mention guys :D

**PansyHere **Pansy Parkinson

**Bio: **Slytherin, Hogwarts, Pure-blood. **GuessThisFredOrGeorge** itu George dan dia cowok saya~ Mention for followback!

**BlaiseZabini **Blaise Zabini

**Bio: **Slytherin, Hogwarts, Pure-blood. **TeTheTheo** is mine. If you dare touch him, you will die. So, don't touch him because he's mine.

**TeTheTheo **Theodore Nott

**Bio: **Slytherin, Hogwarts, Pure-blood. **BlaiseZabini** :) I love you so much! Mention for followback :)

**LunaLovegood **Luna Lovegood

**Bio: **Revenclaw, Hogwarts, Pure-blood. Aku percaya apa yang aku yakini selama ini mereka ada benar-benar 'ada'.

**GinnyWeasley **Ginny Weasley

**Bio: **Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Red, Quidditch, Pure-blood. **NevilleLongbottom **is mine :) Mention for followback :)

**NevilleLongbottom **Neville Longbottom

**Bio: **Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Pure-blood, Herbologi :), Alhamdullilah (?) **GinnyWeasley **mau jadi milik saya… :D

**CedricDiggory **Cedric Diggory

**Bio: **Hufflepuff, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Pure-blood. Aku tetap menunggu 'dia'. Gua bukan cowok cantik, ok?

**ChoChang **Cho Chang

**Bio: **Revenclaw, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Pure-blood. Aku selalu menunggu'nya'.

**NamaSayaPanjangSekali **Albus Dumbledore

**Bio: **Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts.

**CatRevolution **Minevra McGonagall

**Bio: **Wakil kepala sekolah dan mengajar Trangfigurasi

**v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4 **LoRd VolDeMoRt

**Bio: **DaRk MaGic, BellaListrik for4ever ^^

**BellaListrik **Bella(lis)trix Lestrange

**Bio: **Aku tukang listrik dan aku punya suami! Dan suamiku bukan si alay kampung **v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4**! (Usernameku **BellaListrik **karena Bellatrix mirip-mirip dengan **BellaListrik**)

**LuciusMalfoy **Lucius Malfoy

**Bio: **Ordinary People.

**NarcissaMalfoy **Narcissa Malfoy

**Bio: **Istri dari **LuciusMalfoy**, ibu dari **DraRryMalfoy **dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ibu mertua bagi **HarryJPotter.**

**SeverusSnape **Severus Snape

**Bio: **Mengajar. Hogwars. Ramuan. Detensi.

**TheMarauders **James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew

**Bio: **Prongs, Padfoot, Moony dan Wormtail. Keusilan adalah segalanya. Gryffindor!

**JamesPotter **James 'Prongs' Potter

**Bio: LilyPotter** istri gua! Awas lu nyentuh-nyetuh dia! **HarryJPotter** itu anak gua! Lu ga boleh nyentuh dia juga! **TheMarauders.**

**SiriusBlack **Sirius 'Padfoot' Black

**Bio: ****TheMarauders, RJLupin **pacar gua! Yeah! Jangan coba-coba lu rebut dia dari tangan gua! Awas luh!

**RJLupin **Remus 'Moony' Lupin

**Bio: TheMarauders, **Mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwars :) **SiriusBlack **adalah pacar saya :D, mention saja kalau mau followback ^^

**PeterPettigrew **Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew

**Bio: ****TheMarauders, **SINGLE :'(

**LilyPotter **Lily Potter

**Bio: JamesPotter **adalah suami saya dan **HarryJPotter **adalah anakku^^. Dan **DraRryMalfoy **calon menantuku :P.

.

Yak! Itulah nama-nama Username para penyihir kita! Kalo, lo beneran nyari gua yakin otak lo salah tempat. INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA! Yang tidak mengerti twitter, pasti bakal segera ngerti kok! Nyante aja! Ok? Dan, map kalo OOC. Apalagi si voldie-_- nasib dia dapet ale-ale gitu. Sampai sini perjumpaan kita untuk chapter 1 yang sumpah demi apapun GaJe banget.

**.**

**Bersambung ke Season 2 **(lirik Cinta Fitri)

**.**

**Muahahahhaha! GaJe ye? Garing ye? Duh, pendek. Maklum, prolog! Adakah cerita yang kayak gini? Setau aku di fandom Harry Potter belum ada. Kalo Naruto, Es21 de el el banyak, apalagi yang format pesbuk. Jadi gimana? Hapus ato lanjut? Daaaan sori BL-_- Abisan sukanya BL sih. Maklum deh ya? Dan, apakah ada yang kurang? Masih yang mau dimasukkin? Bilang aja direview, nanti saya edit!**

**Special thanks to Celia Agarashi yang udah bikin fic 'Twitter Shinobi' yang bikin gua kepacu bikin fic 'Twitter Penyihir' ini! lo emang hebat, kawan! gua akuin lu pantes jadi suami eh salah! Istri maksud gua dari Uchiha Itachi! Yeah!**

**Review, Flame, or Delete?**

**Chiho Naniyuki, 28 Februari 2011 14:37 PM.**


	2. EdisiRandom

**Twitter Penyihir**

**By: Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Harry Potter**

**By: J.K. Rowling**

**Pair: DRARRY, BZTN, RonMione, FredAngel,GeorgePansy dll!**

**Warn: BL, OOC, Alurnya pas mereka ditahun ke 6 ya! Bahasa Santai! Melanggar GuideLines karena ini bukan cerita! Voldie ga rese disini :D Ada OC disini /m/**

**Kalo di Twitter, yang ngetweet paling pertama dibawah, kalo disini biar gampang yang ngetweet pertama diatas ya? Biar nyambung ^^ Disini Tweet lebih dari 140 karakter ga masalah ya! Biar enak! Cekidot!**

**NB: Yang di bold, Username ya!**

**.**

**#EdisiRandom**

**.**

**+ MayangDT: **Hallo semua~ *dadah-dadah a la Miss Universe*

**HarryJPotter: **Kamu siapa ya? RT MayangDT: Hallo semua~ *dadah-dadah ala Miss Universe*

**RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Tau, jbjb kelompok kita aja! RT **HarryJPotter: **Kamu siapa ya? RT **MayangDT**: Hallo semua~ *dadah-dadah ala Miss Universe*

**+ MayangDT: **HEH! JANGAN NGOCOL DEH LU! Author nih gewe! Gua bikin lu putus sama **HermioneGranger **baru tau lu! RT **RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Tau, jbjb kelompok kita aja!

**MayangDT: **Aku author disini /m/ salam kenal ^^ RT **HarryJPotter: **Kamu siapa ya?

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Kepada **MayangDT **diharap jangan SKSD sama pacar gua, baca bio gue deh. Mau eksis? Jangan SKSD plis.

**+ HermioneGranger: **RT **MayangDT: **HEH! JANGAN NGOCOL DEH LU! Author nih gewe! Gua bikin lu putus sama **HermioneGranger **baru tau lu! RT **RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Tau, jbjb kelompok kita aja!

**RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Ma-maap kk ._. RT **MayangDT: **HEH! JANGAN NGOCOL DEH LU! Author nih gewe! Gua bikin lu putus sama **HermioneGranger **baru tau lu!

+ **RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Kok malah kamu RT deh? Bzt RT **HermioneGranger: **RT **MayangDT: **HEH! JANGAN NGOCOL DEH LU! Author nih gewe! Gua bikin lu putus sama **HermioneGranger **baru tau lu!

**+ HermioneGranger: **Iseng hehe :D RT **RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Kok malah kamu RT deh? Bzt

**RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **He-_- RT **HermioneGranger: **Iseng hehe :D

**HarryJPotter: **Draco, dia author. Kamu baik-baik dong sama dia. Kalau kita dibikin putus gimana? Kamu mau? RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Kepada **MayangDT **diharap jangan SKSD sama pacar gua, baca bio gue deh. Mau eksis? Jangan SKSD plis.

**MayangDT: **BETUL ITU! RT **HarryJPotter: **Draco, dia author. Kamu baik-baik dong sama dia. Kalau kita dibikin putus gimana? Kamu mau? RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Kepada **MayangDT **diharap jangan SKSD sama pacar gua, baca bio gue deh. Mau eksis? Jangan SKSD plis.

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Iya deh. RT **HarryJPotter: **Draco, dia author. Kamu baik-baik dong sama dia. Kalau kita dibikin putus gimana? Kamu mau?

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **selaw cuy, iye gua minta maap. RT **MayangDT: **BETUL ITU

**+ MayangDT: **Okok RT **DraRryMalfoy: **selaw cuy, iye gua minta maap.

**+ MayangDT: **Hoho semua tunduk padaku! KEKEKEKE! *Ketawa Setan*

**GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Eh? Seorang Malfoy tunduk pada seorang Muggle? Waw! Harus disebarkan ke Daily Prophet!

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **RT! **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Eh? Seorang Malfoy tunduk pada seorang Muggle? Waw! Harus disebarkan ke Daily Prophet!

**MyNameAngelinaJolie: **RTMAMPUS! **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **RT! **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Eh? Seorang Malfoy tunduk pada seorang Muggle? Waw! Harus disebarkan ke Daily Prophet!

**+ PansyHere: **RTHAHA! **MyNameAngelinaJolie: **RTMAMPUS! **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **RT! **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Eh? Seorang Malfoy tunduk pada seorang Muggle? Waw! Harus disebarkan ke Daily Prophet!

**BlaiseZabini: **Benar kata-kata si **GuessThisFredOrGeorge**. Haha, berita besar, eh?

**+ TeTheTheo: **BAHAHAHHAHA KACO! SURAM SURAM! HARGA DIRI MALFOY JATOH! TURUH MALFOY TURUN! #EdisiNurdinTurun RT **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Eh? Seorang Malfoy tunduk pada seorang Muggle? Waw! Harus disebarkan ke Daily Prophet!

**LunaLovegood: **Yang sabar ya **DraRryMalfoy**!

**+ GinnyWeasley****: **RT **LunaLovegood: **Yang sabar ya **DraRryMalfoy**!

**NevilleLongbottom: **Aku tau kau jahat Malfoy, tapi aku masih punya pri-ke-pure-blood-an. Jadi aku hanya ingin bilang, sing sabar atuh le le! **DraRryMalfoy**

**+ MayangDT: **/m/ gue getoh RT **PansyHere: **RTHAHA! **MyNameAngelinaJolie: **RTMAMPUS! **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **RT! **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Eh? Seorang Malfoy tunduk pada seorang Muggle? Waw! Harus disebarkan ke Daily Prophet!

**+ CedricDiggory: **Ada yang mau membantuku menembak dia?

**+ ChoChang: **Let me help you, Ced :) RT **CedricDiggory: **Ada yang mau membantuku menembak dia?

**+ SiriusBlack: **Bocah tolol - RT **ChoChang: **Let me help you, Ced :) RT **CedricDiggory: **Ada yang mau membantuku menembak dia?

**+ JamesPotter: **RT! **SiriusBlack: **Bocah tolol - RT **ChoChang: **Let me help you, Ced :) RT **CedricDiggory: **Ada yang mau membantuku menembak dia?

**NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Halo semua, adakah yang tau password masuk ke kantor saya hari ini! Tebaklah!

**+ CatRevolution: **Kepala Sekolah kita memang frik (Freak) RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Halo semua, adakah yang tau password masuk ke kantor saya hari ini! Tebaklah!

**+ SeverusSnape: **Biar saya tebak, Tikus love Kecoa? RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Halo semua, adakah yang tau password masuk ke kantor saya hari ini! Tebaklah!

**+ LilyPotter: **Ga segitunya juga, Sev! RT **SeverusSnape: **Biar saya tebak, Tikus love Kecoa? RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Halo semua, adakah yang tau password masuk ke kantor saya hari ini! Tebaklah!

**+ NarcissaMalfoy: **RT **LilyPotter: **Ga segitunya juga, Sev! RT **SeverusSnape: **Biar saya tebak, Tikus love Kecoa? RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Halo semua, adakah yang tau password masuk ke kantor saya hari ini! Tebaklah!

**+ LuciusMalfoy****: **Otw Kementrian. Menteri sialan. Gue lagi tidur juga.

**NarcissaMalfoy: **Hanjir suami gua #salahgaul RT **LuciusMalfoy****: **Otw Kementrian. Menteri sialan. Gue lagi tidur juga.

**TheMarauders: **BAHAHAHAHA HANCOR SURAM ABIS GA MALFOY SENIOR, GA MALFOY JUNIOR SEMUANYA SALAH GAUL! BAHAHAHA!

**+ JamesPotter: **Errr biar gue tebak. Yang lagi make akun **TheMarauders **pasti Padfoot -_-

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **HANJIR PADA CARI MATI! RT **PansyHere: **RTHAHA! **MyNameAngelinaJolie: **RTMAMPUS! **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **RT! **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Eh? Seorang Malfoy tunduk pada seorang Muggle? Waw! Harus disebarkan ke Daily Prophet!

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Thanks Luna, Ginny. RT **GinnyWeasley****: **RT **LunaLovegood: **Yang sabar ya **DraRryMalfoy**!

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Ya ya ya, Makasih. RT **NevilleLongbottom: **Aku tau kau jahat Malfoy, tapi aku masih punya pri-ke-pure-blood-an. Jadi aku hanya ingin bilang, sing sabar atuh le le! **DraRryMalfoy**

**+ LuciusMalfoy****: **Maaf tadi dibajak sama - **BellaListrik**

**+ LuciusMalfoy****: **Itu bajakkan sayang == RT **NarcissaMalfoy: **Hanjir suami gua #salahgaul RT **LuciusMalfoy****: **Otw Kementrian. Menteri sialan. Gue lagi tidur juga.

**+ LuciusMalfoy****: **siapapun yang lagi make akun ini, diharap tau. Itu di bajak **BellaListrik **RT **TheMarauders: **BAHAHAHAHA HANCOR SURAM ABIS GA MALFOY SENIOR, GA MALFOY JUNIOR SEMUANYA SALAH GAUL! BAHAHAHA!

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Hey, ini pasti Padfoot. Malfoy ga salah gaul ye. Lu harus tau soal itu! RT **TheMarauders: **BAHAHAHAHA HANCOR SURAM ABIS GA MALFOY SENIOR, GA MALFOY JUNIOR SEMUANYA SALAH GAUL! BAHAHAHA!

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Cukup tau pacar gua **HarryJPotter **ga ngebela gua pas di cak-cakin anak-anak. Cukup tau, coy!

**HermioneGranger: **Malfoy lagi galau, asek - RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Cukup tau pacar gua **HarryJPotter **ga ngebela gua pas di cak-cakin anak-anak. Cukup tau, coy!

**+ v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **OmAyg04t! M4lf0y 1tU g4b0l3h GaLaU! RT **HermioneGranger: **Malfoy lagi galau, asek - RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Cukup tau pacar gua **HarryJPotter **ga ngebela gua pas di cak-cakin anak-anak. Cukup tau, coy!

+ **RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **RT! **HermioneGranger: **Malfoy lagi galau, asek - RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Cukup tau pacar gua **HarryJPotter **ga ngebela gua pas di cak-cakin anak-anak. Cukup tau, coy!

**+ SiriusBlack: **Tau aja dah lu-_- RT **JamesPotter: **Errr biar gue tebak. Yang lagi make akun **TheMarauders **pasti Padfoot -_-

**+ SiriusBlack: **Asooooy! Malfoy galau! Ea ea ea ea! RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Cukup tau pacar gua **HarryJPotter **ga ngebela gua pas di cak-cakin anak-anak. Cukup tau, coy!

**+ SiriusBlack: **Ngomong ape sih lu, ler? Alay bet dah lu. Jijik gua RT **v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **OmAyg04t! M4lf0y 1tU g4b0l3h GaLaU! RT **HermioneGranger: **Malfoy lagi galau, asek - RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Cukup tau pacar gua **HarryJPotter **ga ngebela gua pas di cak-cakin anak-anak. Cukup tau, coy!

**+ JamesPotter: **Anjir dalem RT **SiriusBlack: **Ngomong ape sih lu, ler? Alay bet dah lu. Jijik gua RT **v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **OmAyg04t! M4lf0y 1tU g4b0l3h GaLaU!

**+ RJLupin: **Hallo semuanya! Abis memeriksa esay nih, haha, ada yang mengecawakan ada juga yang tidak.

**+ RJLupin: **Kamu gaboleh gitu, Padfoot RT **SiriusBlack: **Ngomong ape sih lu, ler? Alay bet dah lu. Jijik gua RT **v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **OmAyg04t! M4lf0y 1tU g4b0l3h GaLaU!

**+ SiriusBlack: **Akhirnya pacar gua muncul di TL RT **RJLupin: **Hallo semuanya! Abis memeriksa esay nih, haha, ada yang mengecawakan ada juga yang tidak.

**+ SiriusBlack: **Njeh kk njeh. Maap RT **RJLupin: **Kamu gaboleh gitu, Padfoot

**HarryJPotter: **Maaf, Draco, tadi aku abis ngerjain esay professor **SeverusSnape**. Kamu mau aku di detensi? Gakan? RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Cukup tau pacar gua **HarryJPotter **ga ngebela gua pas di cak-cakin anak-anak. Cukup tau, coy!

**+ ChoChang: **Apasih. Jbjb aja. Ish RT **JamesPotter: **RT! **SiriusBlack: **Bocah tolol - RT **ChoChang: **Let me help you, Ced :) RT **CedricDiggory: **Ada yang mau membantuku menembak dia?

**+ JamesPotter: **Kaco, ngocol RT **ChoChang: **Apasih. Jbjb aja. Ish

**+ SiriusBlack: **RT** JamesPotter: **Kaco, ngocol RT **ChoChang: **Apasih. Jbjb aja. Ish

**+ MayangDT: **Hanjir OOC kan! Ibu dorong! RT **ChoChang: **Apasih. Jbjb aja. Ish RT **JamesPotter: **RT! **SiriusBlack: **Bocah tolol - RT **ChoChang: **Let me help you, Ced :) RT **CedricDiggory: **Ada yang mau membantuku menembak dia?

**+ CedricDiggory: **Boleh boleh. Malah aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Karena, kamulah yang mau aku tembak *blush* RT **ChoChang: **Let me help you, Ced :) RT **CedricDiggory: **Ada yang mau membantuku menembak dia?

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Sumpah lu nembak Cho ga elit banget. Yakali lewat twitter. Muka ke Muka dong! RT **CedricDiggory: **Boleh boleh. Malah aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Karena, kamulah yang mau aku tembak *blush* RT **ChoChang: **Let me help you, Ced :)

**GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Ebuset. Mas, lewat dm bisa kaleeeee RT **CedricDiggory: **Boleh boleh. Malah aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Karena, kamulah yang mau aku tembak *blush* RT **ChoChang: **Let me help you, Ced :)

**+ CedricDiggory: **Suka-suka gua kek mau nembak lewat mane. Bacot lu ye pada. Dasar kutu kembar **GuessThisFredOrGeorge GuessThisGeorgeOrFred -.-**

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Gua sama **GuessThisFredOrGeorge **emang kembar! Tapi kita bukan kutu! Lu harus cukup tau tentang itu! Key?

**GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **RTAMPENGEDEN! **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Gua sama **GuessThisFredOrGeorge **emang kembar! Tapi kita bukan kutu! Lu harus cukup tau tentang itu! Key?

**+ CedricDiggory: **Iye-iye RT **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **RTAMPENGEDEN! **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Gua sama **GuessThisFredOrGeorge **emang kembar! Tapi kita bukan kutu! Lu harus cukup tau tentang itu! Key?

**+ BellaListrik: **HAHAHAHAHA! AKU MEMBAJAK **LUCIUSMALFOY**! DAN SEKARANG DIA DIKENAL MALFOY SALAH GAUL! YEAH!

**+ v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **aP4 s1h! JbJb ajA D3chH U! RT **SiriusBlack: **Ngomong ape sih lu, ler? Alay bet dah lu. Jijik gua

**+ v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **mY sW33t1 b3Ll4 oL y4pzz….,,,,,! **BellaListrik**

**+ BellaListrik: **APAZI LO ALAY! GUA BUKAN SWITI ELO YE! MAU EKSIS? JANGAN NAJIS SABI KALEEE RT **v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **mY sW33t1 b3Ll4 oL y4pzz….,,,,,! **BellaListrik**

**+ SiriusBlack: **Sepupu gua salah gaul nya udah tingkat mayor. Buset dah RT **BellaListrik: **HAHAHAHAHA! AKU MEMBAJAK **LUCIUSMALFOY**! DAN SEKARANG DIA DIKENAL MALFOY SALAH GAUL! YEAH!

**+ BellaListrik: **Pazi jbjb aja kau mas bro RT **SiriusBlack: **Sepupu gua salah gaul nya udah tingkat mayor. Buset dah

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **iri? Hah? Gua kutuk lu pada putus, mampus lu. Emosi gua-_- RT **RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **RT! **HermioneGranger: **Malfoy lagi galau, asek - RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Cukup tau pacar gua **HarryJPotter **ga ngebela gua pas di cak-cakin anak-anak. Cukup tau, coy!

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Ngomong apasih lu? Kagak ngarti gua, serius RT **v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **OmAyg04t! M4lf0y 1tU g4b0l3h GaLaU!

**+ CatRevolution: **Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Ibu Dorong'? RT **MayangDT: **Hanjir OOC kan! Ibu dorong! RT **ChoChang: **Apasih. Jbjb aja. Ish

**+ RJLupin: **Maksudnya Ibu Dorong itu mampus, Minevra. Kan Ibu sama dengan Mam lalu Dorong sama dengan Push. Jadi, MamPush. Mengerti? RT **CatRevolution: **Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Ibu Dorong'? RT **MayangDT: **Hanjir OOC kan! Ibu dorong!

**+ RJLupin: **Si-sirius! :$ RT **SiriusBlack: **Akhirnya pacar gua muncul di TL

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Hn RT **HarryJPotter: **Maaf, Draco, tadi aku abis ngerjain esay professor **SeverusSnape**. Kamu mau aku di detensi? Gakan?

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Eteb coy sama lo. Hell yeah.

**+ MayangDT: **#NowPlaying The Beatles-All You Need Is Love. Depan-depannya ini lagu kok kayak lagu 'Dari Sabang Sampai Merauke' dah? The Beatles kurang kreatip. #DOR (Sumpah ini Random abis)

**+ MayangDT: **Ganti lagu ah~ #NowPlaying OST Captain Tsubasa-Dragon Screamer. Lagu terhebat sepanjang masa.

**RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Elit abis - RT **MayangDT: **Ganti lagu ah~ #NowPlaying OST Captain Tsubasa-Dragon Screamer. Lagu terhebat sepanjang masa.

**+ MayangDT: **B) RT **RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Elit abis - RT **MayangDT: **Ganti lagu ah~ #NowPlaying OST Captain Tsubasa-Dragon Screamer. Lagu terhebat sepanjang masa.

**+ MayangDT: **Maap, dd ._. RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Eteb coy sama lo. Hell yeah.

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Kalo ngerasa, yaudah. RT **MayangDT: **Maap, dd ._.

**+ MayangDT: **Dih, judes lu ye. Bisa nih gua bikin lu putus sama **HarryJPotter**, terus bikin lu suka sama gua! Bisa nih! RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Kalo ngerasa, yaudah.

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Serah lu may may RT **MayangDT: **Dih, judes lu ye. Bisa nih gua bikin lu putus sama **HarryJPotter**, terus bikin lu suka sama gua! Bisa nih!

**+ MayangDT: **Yaudah, gua bikin lu sama gue pacaran yak? Bakakak kagak ah. Kagak tega gua sama **HarryJPotter **lagian mana mau gua sama orang yang judes mampus kayak elu. Nyebut dah gua nyebut RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Serah lu may may

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Ya ya ya RT **MayangDT: **Yaudah, gua bikin lu sama gue pacaran yak? Bakakak kagak ah. Kagak tega gua sama **HarryJPotter **lagian mana mau gua sama orang yang judes mampus kayak elu. Nyebut dah gua nyebut

**+ MayangDT: **RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Ya ya ya

**HarryJPotter: **Draco, aku ya? Beneran deh maaf banget :( RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Eteb coy sama lo. Hell yeah.

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Kalo ngerasa, yaudah. Malah bagus. Iya itu buat kamu. RT **HarryJPotter: **Draco, aku ya? Beneran deh maaf banget :(

**RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Eh, Foy, ga gitu juga woy ngambeknya. Lebe mampus lu ah. RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Kalo ngerasa, yaudah. Malah bagus. Iya itu buat kamu. RT **HarryJPotter: **Draco, aku ya? Beneran deh maaf banget :(

**HarryJPotter: **Maafin banget, Dray :( Jangan minta sutup ya? Aku masih sayang banget-bangetan tau sama kamu RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Kalo ngerasa, yaudah. Malah bagus. Iya itu buat kamu.

**TheMarauders: **Amazazih~ Sepik bae~ RT **LuciusMalfoy****: **siapapun yang lagi make akun ini, diharap tau. Itu di bajak **BellaListrik**

**+ LuciusMalfoy****: **Serah lu dai RT **TheMarauders: **Amazazih~ Sepik bae

**GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Asik, gahol ngomong pake Lu dah Dai. Asek RT **LuciusMalfoy****: **Serah lu dai RT **TheMarauders: **Amazazih~ Sepik bae

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **ASOOOOOY RT **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Asik, gahol ngomong pake Lu dah Dai. Asek RT **LuciusMalfoy****: **Serah lu dai RT **TheMarauders: **Amazazih~ Sepik bae

**MyNameAngelinaJolie: **Kangen sama ** GuessThisFredOrGeorge **bisa kali :$

**+ PansyHere: **Letter-ing (?) with my boyF ^^ **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred **mau ketemu dihalaman belakang! Yeiy! Otw Taman Belakang. Off ya~ mau pacaran dulu. Hehehe :D

**MyNameAngelinaJolie: **Mau nyari **GuessThisFredOrGeorge **diruang rekreasi. Semoga ketemu. Wish me luck kawan! Off ya!

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Mau ketemu perempuan gua dulu alias **PansyHere **bye. Off ye.

**GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Aku menantimu di ruang rekreasi, honey~ Off kawan. Gua mau pacaran dulu bisa kaleee RT **MyNameAngelinaJolie: **Mau nyari **GuessThisFredOrGeorge **diruang rekreasi. Semoga ketemu. Wish me luck kawan! Off ya!

**+ HermioneGranger: **Hey **RonWeasleyNotWeasel **kakak-kakakmu bisa pacaran kita juga kali. Hehe ^^ aku menunggu di Perpustakaan ya! Off kawan. Mau nunggu Ron seraya membaca buku. :*

**RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Eh? Apa gue bermimpi? Jarang-jarang Hermione ngajak pacaran! Cihuy! Off kawan! Kesempatan ga datang dua kali!

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Pazi, Jbjb bae. RT **RonWeasleyNotWeasel: **Eh, Foy, ga gitu juga woy ngambeknya. Lebe mampus lu ah.

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Ya, aku maafin. Lagian siapa juga minta putus. Ceming. Aku tunggu di danau ya. Temenin aku male mini dikasur bisa kali~ RT **HarryJPotter: **Maafin banget, Dray :( Jangan minta sutup ya? Aku masih saying banget-bangetan tau sama kamu

**+ HarryJPotter: **Mesum nya keluar deh. Iya-iya. Tapi, buat yang dikasur gadeh. Makasih. RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Ya, aku maafin. Aku tunggu di danau ya. Temenin aku male mini dikasur bisa kali~

**NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Anda benar! #KorbanIklan RT **SeverusSnape: **Biar saya tebak, Tikus love Kecoa?

**NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Tapi aku pintar! RT **CatRevolution: **Kepala Sekolah kita memang frik (Freak)

**+ HarryJPotter: **Otw danau. Mau ketemu **DraRryMalfoy **^^

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **eRTe **HarryJPotter: **Otw danau. Mau ketemu **DraRryMalfoy **^^

**+ JamesPotter: **Anak jaman sekarang mesum-mesum ye. Ckck gua jaman dulu kagak begitu amat dah. Sedih amat masa remaja gua. Masa Remaja Kurang Bahagia (MRKB) RT **DraRryMalfoy: **Ya, aku maafin. Lagian siapa juga minta putus. Ceming. Aku tunggu di danau ya. Temenin aku male mini dikasur bisa kali~

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **babi lewat babi lewat -..- ngok ngok RT **JamesPotter: **Anak jaman sekarang mesum-mesum ye. Ckck gua jaman dulu kagak begitu amat dah. Sedih amat masa remaja gua. Masa Remaja Kurang Bahagia (MRKB)

**+ JamesPotter: **Semuanya salah **LilyPotter **yang dulu baru mau nerima gua pas kelas 7. Bzt

**+ JamesPotter: **Apa deh. Pelo lo RT **DraRryMalfoy: **babi lewat babi lewat -..- ngok ngok

**+ LilyPotter: **JADI SALAH GUE? SALAH CABE-CABE GUE? #EdisiCabeMahal #EdisiAdaApaDenganCinta RT **JamesPotter: **Semuanya salah **LilyPotter **yang dulu baru mau nerima gua pas kelas 7. Bzt

**+ JamesPotter: **Ga gitu, Honey :( RT **LilyPotter: **JADI SALAH GUE? SALAH CABE-CABE GUE? #EdisiCabeMahal #EdisiAdaApaDenganCinta

**+ LilyPotter: **Ok. Bagus. RT **JamesPotter: **Ga gitu, Honey :(

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Aku lapar~

**+ MayangDT: **Udah busung laper gitu aje lu, masih laper! (?) #GatauNapaGuaRandomMulu RT **PeterPettigrew: **Aku lapar~

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Gue ga busung laper, tapi busung kenyang! RT **MayangDT: **Udah busung laper gitu aje lu, masih laper! (?) #GatauNapaGuaRandomMulu

**+ MayangDT: **Kalo busung laper perutnya maju kedepan kalo busung kenyang berarti kebalikkannya dong? Jadi, intinya perut lu blesek kedalam gitu yak? Anjir horror O.O RT **PeterPettigrew: **Gw ga busung laper, tapi busung kenyang!

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Astajim, serius serem abis. Ga gitu may, yekali. Busetdah RT **MayangDT: **Kalo busung laper perutnya maju kedepan kalo busung kenyang berarti kebalikkannya dong? Jadi, intinya perut lu blesek kedalam gitu yak? Anjir horror O.O

**+ MayangDT: **Terus gimane? RT **PeterPettigrew: **Astajim, serius serem abis. Ga gitu may, yekali. Busetdah

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Auk. Lagi elu nanggepin aje. Gue kan Cuma asal nyebut! RT **MayangDT: **Terus gimane?

**+ MayangDT: **Ogitu, okok-_- RT **PeterPettigrew: **Auk. Lagi elu nanggepin aje. Gue kan Cuma asal nyebut!

**+ PeterPettigrew: **RT **MayangDT: **Ogitu, okok-_- RT **PeterPettigrew: **Auk. Lagi elu nanggepin aje. Gue kan Cuma asal nyebut!

**+ SiriusBlack: **Moony, dulu ayah kamu tukang bikin pintu ya? **RJLupin**

**+ RJLupin: **Apasih? Kamukan tau kerjaan ayahku dulu apa. == RT **SiriusBlack: **Moony, dulu ayah kamu tukang bikin pintu ya? **RJLupin**

**+ JamesPotter: **BAHAHAHAHA! PADFOOT MAU NGEGOMBAL TAPI GAGAL! BUAKAKKAAK RT **RJLupin: **Apasih? Kamukan tau kerjaan ayahku dulu apa. == RT **SiriusBlack: **Moony, dulu ayah kamu tukang bikin pintu ya? **RJLupin**

**+ PeterPettigrew: JamesPotter: **BAHAHAHAHA! PADFOOT MAU NGEGOMBAL TAPI GAGAL! BUAKAKKAAK RT **RJLupin: **Apasih? Kamukan tau kerjaan ayahku dulu apa. == RT **SiriusBlack: **Moony, dulu ayah kamu tukang bikin pintu ya? **RJLupin**

**+ TheMarauders: **RTGEWLA **PeterPettigrew: JamesPotter: **BAHAHAHAHA! PADFOOT MAU NGEGOMBAL TAPI GAGAL! BUAKAKKAAK RT **RJLupin: **Apasih? Kamukan tau kerjaan ayahku dulu apa. == RT **SiriusBlack: **Moony, dulu ayah kamu tukang bikin pintu ya? **RJLupin**

**+ RJLupin: **RThaha **TheMarauders: **RTGEWLA **PeterPettigrew: JamesPotter: **BAHAHAHAHA! PADFOOT MAU NGEGOMBAL TAPI GAGAL! BUAKAKKAAK RT **RJLupin: **Apasih? Kamukan tau kerjaan ayahku dulu apa. == RT **SiriusBlack: **Moony, dulu ayah kamu tukang bikin pintu ya? **RJLupin**

**+ SiriusBlack: **Asli, bacot lu pada RT **TheMarauders: **RTGEWLA **PeterPettigrew: JamesPotter: **BAHAHAHAHA! PADFOOT MAU NGEGOMBAL TAPI GAGAL! BUAKAKKAAK RT **RJLupin: **Apasih? Kamukan tau kerjaan ayahku dulu apa. ==

**+ SiriusBlack: **Kok kamu RT sih-_- T_T **RJLupin: **RThaha **TheMarauders: **RTGEWLA **PeterPettigrew: JamesPotter: **BAHAHAHAHA! PADFOOT MAU NGEGOMBAL TAPI GAGAL! BUAKAKKAAK RT **RJLupin: **Apasih? Kamukan tau kerjaan ayahku dulu apa. ==

**+ SiriusBlack: **Udah jawab aja iya deh, Moon RT **RJLupin: **Apasih? Kamukan tau kerjaan ayahku dulu apa. ==

**+ RJLupin: **Iya, kok kok kamu tau sih *muka bosen* RT **SiriusBlack: **Udah jawab aja iya deh, Moon

**+ JamesPotter: **Ampun, cyiiin~ RT **SiriusBlack: **Asli, bacot lu pada

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Ampun mas RT **SiriusBlack: **Asli, bacot lu pada

**+ SiriusBlack: **Ke Taman Lawang sono luh, Prongs RT **JamesPotter: **Ampun, cyiiin~

**+ SiriusBlack: **Iyeh RT **PeterPettigrew: **Ampun mas

**+ SiriusBlack: **Soalnya kamu telah menggedor-gedorkan hatiku /m/ :$ RT **RJLupin: **Iya, kok kok kamu tau sih *muka bosen*

**+ RJLupin: **Ohaha. RT **SiriusBlack: **Soalnya kamu telah menggedor-gedorkan hatiku /m/ :$

**+ JamesPotter: **Asli, kagak keceh abis gombalannya RT **SiriusBlack: **Soalnya kamu telah menggedor-gedorkan hatiku /m/ :$

**+ SiriusBlack: **Bacot lu ye. Emosi gua RT **JamesPotter: **Asli, kagak keceh abis gombalannya

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Tanggapan yang amat sangat padat. Singkat. Jelas. Dalem. Dan Nge-jleb abis. RT **RJLupin: **Ohaha. RT **SiriusBlack: **Soalnya kamu telah menggedor-gedorkan hatiku /m/ :$

**+ SiriusBlack: **RT:'( **PeterPettigrew: **Tanggapan yang amat sangat padat. Singkat. Jelas. Dalem. Dan Nge-jleb abis. RT **RJLupin: **Ohaha.

**+ JamesPotter: **BAHAHAHAHA NUMPANG NGAKAK BISA KALI CEMING MAMPUS SI PADFOOT RT **SiriusBlack: **RT:'( **PeterPettigrew: **Tanggapan yang amat sangat padat. Singkat. Jelas. Dalem. Dan Nge-jleb abis. RT **RJLupin: **Ohaha.

**+ RJLupin: **Sabar ya, Padfoot. Aku lagi ga mood soalnya RT **SiriusBlack: **RT:'( **PeterPettigrew: **Tanggapan yang amat sangat padat. Singkat. Jelas. Dalem. Dan Nge-jleb abis. RT **RJLupin: **Ohaha.

**+ SiriusBlack: **Oh dia lagi betmut. Sebagai pacar yang pengertian gua coba untuk selo :D

**+ JamesPotter: **Lagak lu, Padfoot padfoot. Udeh kayak mpok nori belajar bahasa ketek -_- RT **SiriusBlack: **Oh dia lagi betmut. Sebagai pacar yang pengertian gua coba untuk selo :D

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Bahasa ketek? Apacoba, Prongs-_-? RT **JamesPotter: **Lagak lu, Padfoot padfoot. Udeh kayak mpok nori belajar bahasa ketek -_- RT **SiriusBlack: **Oh dia lagi betmut. Sebagai pacar yang pengertian gua coba untuk selo :D

**+ JamesPotter: **Kagak tau. Gua juga puyeng RT **PeterPettigrew: **Bahasa ketek? Apacoba, Prongs-_-?

**+ SiriusBlack: **Iri bae luuu RT **JamesPotter: **Lagak lu, Padfoot padfoot. Udeh kayak mpok nori belajar bahasa ketek -_-

**+ RJLupin: **Off ya. Mau meriksa esay lagi :)

**+ SiriusBlack: **Yah :'((( RT **RJLupin: **Off ya. Mau meriksa esay lagi :)

**+ TheMarauders: **san deh lo~ san deh lo~ SAN DEH LOOO! RT **SiriusBlack: **Yah :'((( RT **RJLupin: **Off ya. Mau meriksa esay lagi :)

**+ SiriusBlack: **-_- Prongs? RT **TheMarauders: **san deh lo~ san deh lo~ SAN DEH LOOO!

**+ MayangDT: **BETUL BANGET! RT **RJLupin: **Maksudnya Ibu Dorong itu mampus, Minevra. Kan Ibu sama dengan Mam lalu Dorong sama dengan Push. Jadi, MamPush. Mengerti? RT **CatRevolution: **Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Ibu Dorong'?

**+ CatRevolution: **Oh begitu. Pinter ya kamu. RT **MayangDT: **BETUL BANGET! RT **RJLupin: **Maksudnya Ibu Dorong itu mampus, Minevra. Kan Ibu sama dengan Mam lalu Dorong sama dengan Push. Jadi, MamPush. Mengerti?

**+ MayangDT: **Ojelas~ SMP saya aja SMP paporit. Walau sering tubir ^^ RT **CatRevolution: **Oh begitu. Pinter ya kamu.

**+ CatRevolution: **Oh gitu, ok. Senang bisa kenal denganmu. Sayang kamu muggle. RT **MayangDT: **Ojelas~ SMP saya aja SMP paporit. Walau sering tubir ^^

**+ MayangDT: **Iya nich,,,…. :( #EdisiAlay RT **CatRevolution: **Oh gitu, ok. Senang bisa kenal denganmu. Saying kamu muggle.

**+ CatRevolution: **RT **MayangDT: **Iya nich,,,…. :( #EdisiAlay

**+ ChoChang: **Iya, aku mau kok :$ RT **CedricDiggory: **Boleh boleh. Malah aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Karena, kamulah yang mau aku tembak *blush*

**+ CedricDiggory: **YES! AkuSayangKamuSelalu RT **ChoChang: **Iya, aku mau kok :$

**.**

**Pergantian Bio. Kan Cho sama Cedric pacaran, Bio mereka ganti dumz ^^**

**CedricDiggory**Cedric Diggory

**Bio:**Hufflepuff, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Pure-blood.**ChoChang **:*. Gua bukan cowok cantik, ok?

**ChoChang**Cho Chang

**Bio:**Revenclaw, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Pure-blood. **CedricDiggory **aku saying banget sama kamu :*

**.**

**+ MayangDT: **Congrats **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang**! Longlast kawan! Aduh patah hati dewh u.u candaaa~ kakakakka

**+ CedricDiggory: **Ahahaha *tawa canggung* thanks may RT **MayangDT: **Congrats **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang**! Longlast kawan! Aduh patah hati dewh u.u candaaa~ kakakakka

**+ ChoChang: **RT **CedricDiggory: **Ahahaha *tawa canggung* thanks may RT **MayangDT: **Congrats **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang**! Longlast kawan! Aduh patah hati dewh u.u candaaa~ kakakakka

**+ HarryJPotter: **Selamat ya **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng-langgeng. dude!

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **RT **HarryJPotter: **Selamat ya **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng-langgeng. dude!

**+ HarryJPotter: **Exit! Tadi pembicaraan aku sama **DraRryMalfoy **kepotong kan karena **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang** sekarang mau exit aja. Bye semua :)

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **Gue ngikut pacar gua. Exit.

**+ SiriusBlack: **Selamat ya lu berdua. Langgeng-langgeng lu pada **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang**

**+ JamesPotter: **RT **SiriusBlack: **Selamat ya lu berdua. Langgeng-langgeng lu pada **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang**

**+ PeterPettigrew: **RT **JamesPotter: **RT **SiriusBlack: **Selamat ya lu berdua. Langgeng-langgeng lu pada **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang**

**+ ChoChang: **Makasih ya **HarryJPotter**,** DraRryMalfoy**,** SiriusBlack**,** JamesPotter**, dan** PeterPettigrew**. Moga kalian juga langgeng ya sama pacar/istri kalian :)

**+ CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih ya **HarryJPotter**,** DraRryMalfoy**,** SiriusBlack**,** JamesPotter**, dan** PeterPettigrew**. Moga kalian juga langgeng ya sama pacar/istri kalian :)

**+ JamesPotter: **Sama-sama, bung RT **CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih ya **HarryJPotter**,** DraRryMalfoy**,** SiriusBlack**,** JamesPotter**, dan** PeterPettigrew**. Moga kalian juga langgeng ya sama pacar/istri kalian :)

**+ SiriusBlack: JamesPotter: **Sama-sama, bung RT **CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih ya **HarryJPotter**,** DraRryMalfoy**,** SiriusBlack**,** JamesPotter**, dan** PeterPettigrew**. Moga kalian juga langgeng ya sama pacar/istri kalian :)

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Gua tau gua single. Tapi gausah se-frontal itu juga kali. Elah, kamfret RT **CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih ya **HarryJPotter**,** DraRryMalfoy**,** SiriusBlack**,** JamesPotter**, dan** PeterPettigrew**. Moga kalian juga langgeng ya sama pacar/istri kalian :)

**+ TheMarauders: **SAN DEH LOOO SAN DEH LOO SAN DEH LO! RT **PeterPettigrew: **Gua tau gua single. Tapi gausah se-frontal itu juga kali. Elah, kamfret

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Aku memang membleh, tapi aku keceh. Kayak lagu siapa gitu. "Membleh tapi keceh~ mem, mem, membleh~" #singing

**+ SiriusBlack: **Ketek ababil deh RT **PeterPettigrew: **Aku memang membleh, tapi aku keceh. Kayak lagu siapa gitu. "Membleh tapi keceh~ mem, mem, membleh~" #singing

**+ PeterPettigrew: **-_- RT **TheMarauders: **SAN DEH LOOO SAN DEH LOO SAN DEH LO!

**+ PeterPettigrew: **-_-'' RT **SiriusBlack: **Ketek ababil deh

**+ PeterPettigrew: **Udah males liat TL. Off lah.

**+ SiriusBlack: **Ngambek - RT **PeterPettigrew: **Udah males liat TL. Off lah.

**+ JamesPotter: **RT** SiriusBlack: **Ngambek - RT **PeterPettigrew: **Udah males liat TL. Off lah.

**+ JamesPotter: **Disuruh off sama **LilyPotter**. Okdei. Bye tweeps.

**+ SiriusBlack: **Para **TheMarauders **off. Jadi gaseru. Off juga. Bye

**+ TheMarauders: **RT **SiriusBlack: **Para **TheMarauders **off. Jadi gaseru. Off juga. Bye

**+ CedricDiggory: **Maap. Cepet cari pacar gih, om (?) RT **PeterPettigrew: **Gua tau gua single. Tapi gausah se-frontal itu juga kali. Elah, kamfret

**+ ChoChang: **RT **CedricDiggory: **Maap. Cepet cari pacar gih, om (?) RT **PeterPettigrew: **Gua tau gua single. Tapi gausah se-frontal itu juga kali. Elah, kamfret

**+ NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ ChoChang: **Makasih Professor Dumbledore :) RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih Professor Dumbledore :) RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ CatRevolution: **RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ ChoChang: **Makasih Professor McGonagall :) RT **CatRevolution: **RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ SeverusSnape: **RT **CatRevolution: **RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ ChoChang: **Makasih Professor Snape :) RT **SeverusSnape: **RT **CatRevolution: **RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih Professor McGonagall :) RT **CatRevolution: **RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih Professor Snape :) RT **CatRevolution: **RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Sama-sama RT **CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih Professor Dumbledore :) RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Mau member Fawkes makan dulu. Off ya.

**+ CatRevolution: **Ya, sama-sama RT **CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih Professor McGonagall :) RT **CatRevolution: **RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ SeverusSnape: **RT **CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih Professor Snape :) RT **CatRevolution: **RT **NamaSayaPanjangSekali: **Selamat untuk dua anak didikku yang aku cintai. **CedricDiggory **– **ChoChang **langgeng ya

**+ SeverusSnape: **Off. Meriksa esay.

**+ CatRevolution: **RT **SeverusSnape: **Off. Meriksa esay.

**+ LilyPotter: **Akhirnya **JamesPotter **turun juga. Mandi lama banget sih itu bocah -,- off deh. Mau bikin macaroni dibantu suami tercinya :D

**+ NarcissaMalfoy: **Enak banget :( **LuciusMalfoy **sibuk sih RT **LilyPotter: **Akhirnya **JamesPotter **turun juga. Mandi lama banget sih itu bocah -,- off deh. Mau bikin macaroni dibantu suami tercinya :D

**+ LuciusMalfoy: **Yaudah aku pulang. Ini juga udah selesai kerjaan aku. Kita bikin cakep berdua ya. RT **NarcissaMalfoy: **Enak banget :( **LuciusMalfoy **sibuk sih

**+ NarcissaMalfoy: **Beneran? Asiiiik! Yaudah, aku siapin bahan-bahannya! RT **LuciusMalfoy: **Yaudah aku pulang. Ini juga udah selesai kerjaan aku. Kita bikin cakep berdua ya.

**+ LuciusMalfoy: **Ok, see you at home :* RT **NarcissaMalfoy: **Beneran? Asiiiik! Yaudah, aku siapin bahan-bahannya!

**+ NarcissaMalfoy: **Aih, di kissing. Jadi maloe :$ RT **LuciusMalfoy: **Ok, see you at home :*

**+ NarcissaMalfoy: **Off. Mau nyiapin bahan-bahan bikin kue ^^

**+ LuciusMalfoy: **Otw Malfoy Manor. Off.

**+HarryJPotter: **Iya sama-sama Cho, Ced **ChoChang CedricDiggory**

**+ HarryJPotter: **Otw aula besar with **DraRryMalfoy **:$ Exit.

**+ DraRryMalfoy: **RT **HarryJPotter: **Iya sama-sama Cho, Ced **ChoChang CedricDiggory**

**+ DraRryMalfoy: HarryJPotter: **Otw aula besar with **DraRryMalfoy **:$ Exit.

**LunaLovegood: **Selamat **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! Longlast! ^^

**+ ChoChang: **Makasih Luna :* RT **LunaLovegood: **Selamat **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! Longlast! ^^

**+ CedricDiggory: **Makasih ya RT **LunaLovegood: **Selamat **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! Longlast! ^^

**+ GinnyWeasley: **RT** LunaLovegood: **Selamat **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! Longlast! ^^

**+ NevilleLongbottom: **RT **GinnyWeasley: **RT** LunaLovegood: **Selamat **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! Longlast! ^^

**+ ChoChang: **Makasih ya semuanya :D RT **NevilleLongbottom: **RT **GinnyWeasley: **RT** LunaLovegood: **Selamat **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! Longlast! ^^

**+ CedricDiggory: ****ChoChang: **Makasih ya semuanya :D RT **NevilleLongbottom: **RT **GinnyWeasley: **RT** LunaLovegood: **Selamat **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! Longlast! ^^

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Kayaknya apa yang di RT sama Ginny di RT sama Neville, terus apa yang di RT Cho pasti di RT Cedric. Dasar anak ababil. Ckck

**+ CedricDiggory: **Berisik lu RT **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Kayaknya apa yang di RT sama Ginny di RT sama Neville, terus apa yang di RT Cho pasti di RT Cedric. Dasar anak ababil. Ckck

**+ NevilleLongbottom: **Maaf ya RT **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Kayaknya apa yang di RT sama Ginny di RT sama Neville, terus apa yang di RT Cho pasti di RT Cedric. Dasar anak ababil. Ckck

**+ GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Etdah lagak lu. Bakakaka kayak eluh bukan ababil aja. Mereka mending anak ababil, elu mah pantat ababil BAHAHAHHA RT **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Kayaknya apa yang di RT sama Ginny di RT sama Neville, terus apa yang di RT Cho pasti di RT Cedric. Dasar anak ababil. Ckck

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Kalo gua pantat ababil, berarti elu juga dong. Kita kan kembar RT **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Etdah lagak lu. Bakakaka kayak eluh bukan ababil aja. Mereka mending anak ababil, elu mah pantat ababil BAHAHAHHA

**+ GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Oh iye RT **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Kalo gua pantat ababil, berarti elu juga dong. Kita kan kembar

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Z RT **CedricDiggory: **Berisik lu

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Iye RT **NevilleLongbottom: **Maaf ya

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Ce?ming mampus-_- RT **GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Oh iye

**+ GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **RT **GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **Ce?ming mampus-_-

**+ PansyHere: **Congrats **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! LANGGENG!

**+ MyNameAngelinaJolie:**RT **PansyHere: **Congrats **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! LANGGENG!

**+ CedricDiggory: **Makaseh Angie, Pans RT **MyNameAngelinaJolie:**RT **PansyHere: **Congrats **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! LANGGENG!

**+ ChoChang: **RT **CedricDiggory: **Makaseh Angie, Pans RT **MyNameAngelinaJolie:**RT **PansyHere: **Congrats **ChoChang CedricDiggory**! LANGGENG!

**+ MyNameAngelinaJolie:**Sama-sama **CedricDiggory ****ChoChang**

**+ PansyHere: **ReTweet **MyNameAngelinaJolie:**Sama-sama **CedricDiggory ****ChoChang**

**+ GuessThisFredOrGeorge: **Exit, makan.

**+ GuessThisGeorgeOrFred: **MAKAAAAAAAAAN! EXIT!

**+ HermioneGranger: **Buat **CedricDiggory ****ChoChang **congrats ya, yang langgeng, jangan berantem-berantem :) Ron juga titip salam selamat. Dia lagi makan, jadi malas nge-tweet. Hehe :D

**+ ChoChang: **Makasih, 'Mione, Ron :) Kalian juga langgeng terus ya! RT **HermioneGranger: **Buat **CedricDiggory ****ChoChang **congrats ya, yang langgeng, jangan berantem-berantem :) Ron juga titip salam selamat. Dia lagi makan, jadi malas nge-tweet. Hehe :D

**+ CedricDiggory: **RT **ChoChang: **Makasih, 'Mione, Ron :) Kalian juga langgeng terus ya! RT **HermioneGranger: **Buat **CedricDiggory ****ChoChang **congrats ya, yang langgeng, jangan berantem-berantem :) Ron juga titip salam selamat. Dia lagi makan, jadi malas nge-tweet. Hehe :D

**+ HermioneGranger: **Dipelototin Ron karena ga makan-makan. Yaudah, exit deh. Makan :D

**+ NevilleLongbottom: **Exit. Mau makan. Hah~ ada ayam, sup, pudding dan AH! CUKUP! AKU HARUS MAKAN!

**LunaLovegood: **Exit. Mau cari sepatuku. Kemana ya mereka?

**+ GinnyWeasley: **Exit. Mau bantu Luna, kasian dia :(

**+ PansyHere: **Mau balik ke ruang rekreasi aja. Baru inget ada esay DADA

**+ MyNameAngelinaJolie:**Mau ke perpustakaan minjem buku. Sebelum tutup. Biar nanti makan coklat kodok aja-_- Exit. Gara-gara PR nih T_T

**+ ChoChang:** Off ya. Mau makan Malam di aula Besar^^

**+ CedricDiggory:** Yah, Chonya off :( Cedricnya juga deh. Bye :D

**BlaiseZabini: **Yah udah pada off. Gara-gara ngerjain PR kebut-kebutan sama **TeTheTheo **jadi ketinggalan info deh. Bilang selamat ke Cho sama Cedric lewat tampang aja. Off dai. Otw Aula Besar

**+ TeTheTheo: **RT **BlaiseZabini: **Yah udah pada off. Gara-gara ngerjain PR kebut-kebutan sama **TeTheTheo **jadi ketinggalan info deh. Bilang selamat ke Cho sama Cedric lewat tampang aja. Off dai. Otw Aula Besar

**+ BellaListrik: **Lampu padam mendadak. Jadi ketinggalan info di twitter kan! Off deh! Bete!

**+ v0Ld13L0v3B3Ll4: **B3LlA 'Na OfF VoLdi333 Na JugH44 ^^

**.**

**End/TBC?**

**.**

**4 JAM LEBIH! WAW! 5000 WORD LEBIH! DAN GARING! Sumpah chapter ini ga ada leluconnya sama sekali T_T Gagal total! Tapi udah terlanjur bikin, jadi publish aja. Nasi udaj jadi bubur. Stres gitu karena selesai UTS -_- Sori kalo ada yang salah. Males meriksa. Ada banyak sih -_- #dor **

**Special thanks to ****Celia Agarashi**** yang udah bikin fic 'Twitter Shinobi' yang bikin gua kepacu bikin fic 'Twitter Penyihir' ini! lo emang hebat, kawan! gua akuin lu pantes jadi suami eh salah! Istri maksud gua dari Uchiha Itachi! Yeah! Dan juga buat ****gabyucchi-P**** ficnya yang berjudul 'at es21HUTHUT'.**

**Review?**


End file.
